The present invention is directed generally to a protective play enclosure for children and more particularly to a lightweight readily collapsible enclosure having a displaceable top for use of the enclosure with the top opened or closed.
Many types of child playpens are known and commercially available ranging from the old wooden playpens with vertical bars in the wall to the more modern metal framed playpens having a raised floor surface and walls of a netting fabric. Several problems associated with these known playpens are the lack of a top covering to shield a child from the sun and to prevent the child from climbing out from the top of the playpen, and the heavy weight due in part to the raised solid floor panels of the playpen. Another problem with known playpens is that they afford little blockage of sun for napping and have sidewalls which do not shield a child from blowing dirt, sand, insects and other debris.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved protective play enclosure for children.
Another object is to provide such an enclosure with a removable top for covering the enclosure at times.
Another object is to provide such an enclosure which is very lightweight and readily collapsible for storage and transport.
Another object is to provide such an enclosure with a fabric floor and walls so constructed to prevent the entry of insects or flying debris into the enclosure.
Another object is to provide such an enclosure with displaceable wall panels across the enclosure sidewalls for blocking the sun and visibility into and from the enclosure.
Another object is to provide such an enclosure which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.